


euphoria

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, it may or may not be inspired by ouat, mal going on her first date with evie and her parents reacting to it uwu, mal has a wholesome family in this okay i NEED this and the people NEED this, that's it that's the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: euphorianoun1. a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness.(or malvie go on their first date and mal's parents are loving and protective and excited over it)(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)





	euphoria

Mal didn’t usually didn’t stop to look at herself in the mirror. Well, not for too long, at least. But today, she found herself looking at her own reflection a lot. She hoped she looked presentable. Because, see, Mal had a date tonight. And not only she had a date, it was her first date, ever. A date with a girl she really, really liked. They knew each other for a while now but only recently Mal had finally blurted out the words _‘I’m here to ask you out’_ in the most embarrassing way possible to Evie Grimhilde, the beautiful girl that made her heart beat faster. Evie was at the local coffee shop playing some darts with their mutual friend Harry and missed the target so hard upon hearing those words that Harry giggled for a full minute. It got Mal really excited to see Evie both delighted and nervous with the invitation, because that’s how she felt too and she didn’t want to screw it up.

She decided to leave the mirror or else she’d never leave the house and walked down the stairs, taking a deep breath.

“Okay…I want honest opinions, what do we think?”

Her voice made both her parents perk up. Maleficent stopped on her tracks to take a good look at her daughter and at her choice of wardrobe. Mal had picked a black pair of jeans, only ripped on her knees, had dusted off and cleaned her favorite combat boots, opted with simple shirt and had her purple dragon patterned jacket on to match her wild dark purple hair.

“Wow…” Maleficent gushed, looking overly excited.

“What your mother said,” Hades, her dad, agreed with a proud smirk.

Mal blushed as Maleficent giggled delightfully.

“Our baby is going on a _very_ big date tonight,” Maleficent cooed at the family cat, who decided to mewl from the ground, wondering what all the fuzz was about and why it wasn’t directed at him.

“Let’s not over sell it,” Mal rolled her eyes and had to shy away from the flash of the Polaroid camera Maleficent was already holding. “_Mooooom_,” She groaned and Hades laughed as his wife took a bunch of pictures of their daughter.

“Cut your mother some slack, you having a nice date is exciting,” Hades chuckled.

Mal snorted and shook her head.

“Alright, alright, fine,” She chuckled. “Thanks for the support, Mom,”

Maleficent grinned and kissed Mal’s cheek. “You look great,”

“You _do_ look great,” Hades stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. “That’s my girl,” He added with an affectionate smile.

“Thanks, Dad,” Mal shyly replied.

“_Mal is in L-O-V-E, Mal is in L-O-V-E!_”

Mal rolled her eyes, blushing madly and looked over at her younger brother, sitting on the stairs with a boyish grin on his face as he teased her obnoxiously in the most ridiculous singsong tone.

“Shut up, Hadie,”

Hadie laughed and started making kissing noises just to spite her.

And just as she was trying to reach him and kick his ass, making him cackle and run upstairs, there was a knock on the door. Mal went pale, the nervousness of the date settling again on the pit of her stomach.

“Here we go,” Maleficent gushed in a singsong tone, practically skipping on the spot.

“Okay…” Mal took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Her parents watched, as she looked absolutely stars truck by the girl on the other side of the door. Which was true. Mal knew Evie was gorgeous, but to say she looked absolutely breathtaking on that very moment was an understatement. Evie was wearing a simple blue dress, matching her long wavy blue locks that were cascading perfectly over her shoulders and she seemed just as smitten by Mal.

“You look stunning, M,” Evie breathed out with a slight smile of adoration in her face.

Mal blushed madly. Evie thought she looked stunning. No, _Evie looked stunning._

“You look…” Mal trailed off, still very much marveled.

“I know,” Evie shrugged playfully. Mal snorted and rolled her eyes, making Evie smile. Only then, she realized Evie had been successful in making her feel less nervous. Mal only then noticed the pretty tiara on Evie’s head and brushed her fingers on it.

“Is this...?”

“Mine? Yeah,” Evie chirped. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” Mal grinned. “So, what should I call you? _Princess_?”

Evie chuckled. “Evie will do,”

“Hmm, nah,” Mal eyed the tiara. “I like princess, because you look like one. Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you, hold on,” Mal then clumsily pulled out a rose and shyly extended it to Evie. Evie blushed and gently took it, both their hands on the rose for a second there, sparks flying. Both girls missed how Maleficent wanted to squeal and do several back flips.

“M, it’s so beautiful,” Evie whispered. “Thank you,”

Mal grinned.

“Alright, princess, we should get out of here before my dad decides to give you his overprotective dad speech,” Mal chuckled seeing Hades eyeing them both with his arms crossed.

Evie took a step forward and grinned at him.

“There’s no need for that, I assure you, sir, your daughter couldn’t be in better hands,”

Mal snorted but blushed. Evie sure knew how to dazzle people.

“I’m watching you, young lady,” Hades raised a brow at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. Evie was way too delightful for Hades to be able to pull a scary face.

“I can take care of myself, Dad,” Mal reminded him while taking Evie’s hand. “Don’t mind him,” She whispered with a playful grin, making Evie giggle. “Shall we, princess?”

“We shall,” Evie smiled.

“You sure you don’t want me to drive?” Hades asked from the back.

“_Bye_, Dad,” Mal rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. Hades looked at his wife.

“I wasn’t too hard on her, was I?” He chuckled.

“That’s nothing, you should’ve seen yourself when I started dating,” Hadie grumbled from the stairs.

“You were _fourteen_,” Hades grumbled back.

Maleficent only giggled and stared at the Polaroid in her hand.

//

“Well, princess, what do you think?” Mal asked as they entered the restaurant she picked. Mal was supposed to pick Evie up, but turns out she was so nervous while pacing around at home that she decided to knock on Mal’s door instead.

“I like that it’s not Burger King,” Evie teased her playfully, earning an eye roll from Mal who shortly after reaching their designated table, pulled a chair for Evie to sit and gave her a gallant smile.

“You’re cute,” Evie whispered while sitting down, making Mal blush as she took her place, sitting across from Evie.

“What’s on your mind, princess?” Mal gently asked.

“What?”

“You have your thinking face on,” Mal chuckled softly. “Something on your mind?”

“Just that this is our first date and I hope nothing screws it up. And work stuff,” Evie replied. Evie was in the fashion and design field and already had a business up and running.

“Hey,” Mal gently placed her hands on top of Evie’s. “Nothing is going to screw this up and hey, no work talk today. I brought you here to have a good time, alright?” She smiled.

Evie loved the warm feeling of Mal’s hands in hers and smiled.

“Alright. No more work talk,”

_And a good time they had._

//

“So,” Mal chuckled softly as the girls stopped in front of Mal’s door. “Not bad for a first date, huh?”

“Hmm,” Evie smiled. “Not bad at all,” She giggled as she took Mal’s hands in hers. Mal looked at her and smiled so beautifully, her green eyes filled with happiness and adoration. Evie was sure her heart skipped a beat so loud that Mal probably heard it.

“You want to come in and have coffee with my parents and my stupid younger brother?” Mal teased with a giggle, making Evie giggle with her. “I really need my own place,” She rolled her eyes playfully.

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait ‘till next time,” Evie smiled.

“Next time?” Mal raised an amused eyebrow. “I don’t remember asking,” She teased.

“That’s because it’s my turn,” Evie grinned adorably and then looked into Mal’s eyes, practically getting lost in them. “Will you go out with me again?”

Mal just stared back into Evie’s gorgeous honey eyes for a moment there and had a better idea than just saying yes. She slowly leaned in, her heart beating faster as Evie leaned in as well. Mal gently placed her lips on Evie’s, starting a soft and tender kiss. Evie placed her arms on Mal’s shoulder and Mal’s hands travelled to Evie’s waist. And there was that spark again. This certainly was the first of many dates.

“Wow…” Evie whispered as they pulled away.

Mal giggled and nuzzled her nose into Evie’s.

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you home, princess?”

“You don’t have to, M,” Evie shrugged. “I don’t want to bother,”

“Don’t be silly. You could never bother me. Plus, I’d feel so much better knowing you got home safe. C’mon, let me take you home,”

Evie blushed.

“Actually I’d feel better too,”

“There it is,” Mal chuckled.

Evie didn’t live very far, so walking her home only took another ten minutes of Mal’s night. Then Mal just walked back home and quietly opened the door. She stepped inside and closed the door, leaning against it, thinking about Evie. She really went out with the most beautiful girl alive and she actually likes her back and wants to go out with her again. _Wow, indeed._

“So, how was it?”

Mal gasped louder than she intended too, her mother voice scaring the hell out of her. She looked over to the couch and realized both her parents were sitting there, her mother with this wicked glint in her eyes and her father with his arms crossed and a brow raised at her.

“You guys are still awake…” Mal breathed out still glued to the door from the scare.

“Well, of course, dear, we want to hear everything about the date!” Maleficent chirped.

“Just for the record, some of us don’t want to…hear everything,” Hades grumbled.

“How was the restaurant? Did you go anywhere after? Was there a goodnight kiss?”

“That for instance is one of the things I don’t want to know about,” Hades cut his wife mid interrogation, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t exactly serious but it was his duty to be the overprotective dad, was it not?

Mal just stared at them with an amused expression and rolled her eyes.

“Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad,” She said with a little chuckle, starting to walk up the stairs.

Maleficent shared a look with Hades.

“She seems happy,” She smiled.

Hades broke into a grin.

“Yeah, she does. That princess of hers really is something, huh?”

“_I can hear you guys!_” Mal called from the top of the stairs with an amused tone, making her parents chuckle.

And not ten seconds later, Mal rushed down the stairs and plopped in the middle of them on the couch, pulling them both for a hug, giggling like a child.

“It went really great. _She’s_ so great,” Mal admitted blushing.

“We’re so glad you’re happy, Mal,” Hades replied smiling.

“You’re so not leaving without telling me _everything_,” Maleficent teased, placing a kiss on Mal’s forehead.

Mal giggled again.

“_I love you guys_,”

“_We love you too, Mal,_”

Mal truly felt the most happy.

There was a word for it. Ah, yes:

_Euphoria._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm rather inspired lately, wrote this in a day (the figure skating au is in the works, no I haven't forgot, bear with me) and my friends and I just really wanted something with Mal having a wholesome family, alright?
> 
> Have fun, see y'all in a couple of days for Halloween week!
> 
> I'm @bloodshotmalvie on twitter and tumblr, btw.
> 
> : x


End file.
